Turning From the Dark
by RaceTheWind10
Summary: Dana Scully/Calleigh Duquesne X Files/CSI: Miami. Implied Scully/Mulder. After the events of "I Want to Believe" Scully tries to flee the darkness...also, I slash Calleigh with EVERYONE. More of a character study than anything.


**Title: Turning from the Dark**

**Pairing: Dana Scully/Calleigh Duquesne X Files/ CSI: Miami. Also implied Scully/Mulder.**

**Rating: R just to be safe. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own X Files or CSI Miami. No infringement intended, no profit made. **

**Spoilers: Not really. Also, the move came out a year ago. If you haven't seen it by now, tough cookies. **

**Summary/AN: After the events of "I Want to Believe" Scully tries to flee the darkness. I watched the X Files movie tonight and while flipping through the production stills, I came across the most exquisite close up of Scully. The muse wouldn't' leave it alone, and I slash Calleigh with EVERYONE. Thus: fic. **

* * *

I run my fingers through her hair. The golden strands are like liquid sun, reflecting the light outside and I marvel at the softness that is so unlike Mulder's.

Memories crowd my mind and my thoughts turn dark for a moment until I deliberately push them away. Now is not the time.

I will return to him. This is a certainty in my life. Not a feeling or a guess or even a theory, but an absolute law of my soul. As much as my belief in the power of science guides me, my connection to Mulder has shaped me, and the ties that bind us are far too powerful to be denied for long.

Still, I take this time to walk in the sun and turn my face from the darkness that haunts us.

Perhaps he was right that we can never really outrun the monsters. Maybe it will always find us. Even after all this time however, I cannot completely embrace it. Mulder always seemed to accept the roads that lead into shadow far better than I. Even when I thought him gone and had to walk alone along the path he had shown me, there was a part of me that balked, a part of me that still turned toward the light.

And yet…

We saved the innocent. We vanquished the evil. And this is not the first time. Yes we have lost many times, but many times we have triumphed. How many others can say such things?

Though it has scarred me indelibly, I no longer have it in me to regret the choices in my life, least of all the ones that have kept me by Mulder's side all these years.

That doesn't mean I am just as he is.

I still need this.

I still need the sunlight.

"Dana?"

Her voice is soft and rich, the southern accent giving my name an unfamiliar texture, one I find I like. It sounds new on her lips, almost exotic. It sounds bright.

When she says my name, there is no pain in it. No weight of shadows and blood and fear. No tang of bitter loss and hot regret.

But nor is there love, nor strength, nor trust and loyalty that hav been proven to be stronger than death itself.

"Dana,"

She says my name again and it is not a question. There is light and warmth and a gentle understanding in her voice and when I look up, I see it reflected in the translucent jade of her eyes.

Her fingers mirror my own actions, slipping along my temples to stroke through my hair, and strands of it mix with her own: flame against sun.

I don't reply with words, instead letting my hands begin to trace her body, the surgeon in me marveling at the perfection of her body. The woman in me wanting to do more than look.

I glance up again and catch her pale eyes. Cops eyes. Eyes that are used to seeking out the truth even as they hide the soul of their bearer, protecting it from pain. Eyes that hold shadows of their own. I can see her own darkened past lurking there, clawing to be set free, calling to my own.

But just like me she pushes it away and those jeweled irises darken with something far more appealing.

She kisses me hungrily, her lips soft and full and her hands knowing and my blood is turned to light and heat and want as I dive willingly into what she offers.

Her voice may be soft, but her mouth is wicked, and when she pushes me over the edge again, I gasp her name.

"God, Calleigh." Though I have no idea which one I'm really calling to.

No, this won't last, but then, as long as the earth still turns, the sun will always set.

Set, and rise another day.

For now, I sweep my hands down her body, loosing myself in her silky skin and slick need and hold the sunlight to me.

Fin.


End file.
